


The Last Teen Titans: A Stray Cat's Tale

by dykecassandrawayne



Series: Earth-116 [17]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Nonbinary Carrie Kelley, Nonbinary Cerdian, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: Just a tale in the world of Carrie Kelley





	The Last Teen Titans: A Stray Cat's Tale

July 2030 

Carrie waved as Cerdian stepped out of the taxi. They had a mermaid scale backpack on and Carrie couldn't help but chuckle to herself. 

Of course, the Atlantean had a mermaid backpack. Of course. 

They- she couldn't judge since she was wearing a shirt with a cat on it.

Cerdian waved back and then went to the truck of their taxi. Carrie started to walk towards them.

"Hey Cerdian." She greeted them. They were gonna be staying in Gotham for ten days. All because she asked them to come. 

"Hi, Carrie. I'm really excited about this trip. Oh! And I have a gift for you. It's a thank you for inviting me. And a gift for your moms." They said as they pulled out a duffel bag. 

"I'll carry that." Carrie took it from them.

"Uh okay. Thanks." Cerdian said. Then they grabbed two gift bags and a small wrapped present.

Carrie took Cerdian up to her apartment. "Bette is at work but Holly is home." She said as she opened the door. Last week Bette and Carrie confronted her about her absences. She had been stealing and ruining shipments of weapons and drugs. Carrie and Bette felt bad for thinking she was up to no good. Because Holly swore last year that she wouldn't commit any real crimes again.

Sure enough, Holly was watching Chopped on the couch. "Hey, Care Bear. This your friend? Aquakid, right? I'm Holly." 

"Yeah, Aquakid but my name is Cerdian." They answered. 

Holly stood up. "Hmm. Now. Cerdian, Carrie. You're teenagers and you'll be sharing a room for over a week so please use a condom if you do anything." 

"Holly!" Carrie squeaked. Her cheeks flushed bright red. 

Cerdian held up their hands. "We're just friends, ma'am." 

Holly raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Alright." 

Cerdian held up the gift bags. "These are for you and your wife." 

Holly smiled. "Aw. You're a little sweetheart, aren't you? Carrie's a little bitch so I'm glad to see she has friends who are a good influence." 

Carrie rolled their- her eyes. "As if you're the best role model." 

"Oh I'm not. That's why you need good friends. Like Lucy? She's like a cousin-niece to me and I love her and all but she's a brat." 

Carrie nodded. "Okay, Holly, I'm gonna show Cerdian to my room now." 

She grabbed Cerdian's arm and pulled them through the apartment. Her room had a sign that had her name written in green cursive. 

Inside it was a very nice room. Her old gymnastics trophies and awards were on a bookshelf along with a couple of gifts from her family; the Gotham City Sirens. 

When she first moved in Bette had bought her a king-sized bed and a couch. Plus a tv with a DVD player and PlayStation X. Oh and a mini-fridge. And a microwave. Not to mention a pool table in the middle of the room. The whole room showed off that Bette was a Kane.

"Wow. Your room is cool. Is that a Batfamily poster?" Cerdian asked.

"Yeah. It's from before I became Catgirl. An old friend gave it to me." Carrie said as they- she carefully set Cerdian's bag down.

"...I have an old Aquaman poster in the room of my family's beach house. Well, it's more of a land house, I guess?" They stated.

"Coolio. Anyway, that door is my closet. You can hang up your clothes in there if you want. That's the bathroom. If you're taking a bath or shower and I need to piss, I will come in. Feel free to do the same. The door doesn't have a lock. And behind the painting of Gotham between those doors is what looks like a safe but it's a lock to a Zetatube." Carrie pointed.

Cerdian nodded. "Got it. Now here." They handed her the wrapped present.

Carrie slowly unwrapped it. Under the wrapping was a metal box. She lifted the lid. 

Inside was a pearl necklace with a piece of a gemstone in the center that was carved into the theatre masks symbol.

"This is gorgeous." Carrie gasped.

"I'm glad you like it. I actually carved the masks from some blue sapphire." Cerdian said.

Carrie hugged them. "I love it thanks." 

After Cerdian put their stuff up, Carrie decided to show them, Gotham. 

"The city is a shithole unless you know where to look." Carrie explained as the pair walked out of their- her building.

"Mask or no mask?" Cerdian whispered.

"No mask. Also if someone tries to mug us just run." 

"Wow. That is terrible advice."

"This is Gotham." 

"Point taken. So where are we going?" 

Carrie just smiled.

The where ended being Robinson Park.

"Strange how this place is in the middle of Gotham. It's like someone poured a bucket of green paint on a grey and black rock." Cerdian said.

Carrie nodded. "That's why it's famous. But the public parts aren't why we're here. The botanic gardens have some crash parts that Pamela keeps alien and rare plants in. They're not open to the public." 

"And yet you're going to show me?" 

"Yeah, you're a friend. Plus I forgot my bike keys in there because I had patrol after work last night." Carrie said.

"You work in a garden?" Cerdian raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Pamela pays well and we can leave work whenever trouble happens." Carrie shrugged.

"Hmm. I've been meaning to ask what is the difference between cats and bats?" They asked.

"Bats are detectives. They solve crimes. Cats and the Sirens just stop crimes. We punch more than ask shit." 

"You mean you slingshot more than ask." 

Carrie rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I know it seems like a stupid weapon but slingshot a firecracker and you can fuck some shit up." 

"Sounds fun." 

"You bet it is. Oh, here we are. Come on, the Tamaran plants are badass." Carrie stopped in front of a greenhouse with lock.

She unlocked it and held the door for Cerdian.

Carrie gave them a tour and showed them some of their- her favorite plants and made sure to grab her keys.

"So do you like botany?" They asked.

"Eh. I prefer acting to it. It's more of a tiny hobby that Pam has forced upon me and Lucy." Carrie laughed. 

Cerdian smiled. "An actor and a tech genius. And a gardener. Tell me what can't you do, Catgirl." 

Carrie frowned. But only for a second.

But Cerdian noticed. "Carrie? What's up?" 

Carrie sighed. "It's just… you called me Catgirl and I'm not a girl." 

"Okay. Gender? Pronouns? New name? Whatever." Cerdian smiled at Carrie.

"Nonbinary. Maybe they, them. I'm not sure yet. Carrie is good. Catgirl might be changed. No definitely needs changed. Holly went by Stray. I think I might try that out. I can't believe I actually said that because I've just been ignoring it." Carrie felt her chest tighten. 

Their parents would hate them. Their parents would hate them for these feelings.

Cerdian touched their face. "Carrie, it's okay. I mean I'm nonbinary too. I'm here for you." 

Carrie hugged Cerdian. "Thanks." 

Carrie looked up at Cerdian's face. Their violet eyes stared back at Carrie.

Carrie didn't know who kissed who but the two of them locked lips. Cerdian tasted like sea salt.

Cerdian pulled away. "I'm sorry." 

Carrie smiled. "Don't be." 

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Don't you dare quote that retro movie." Cerdian warned.

Carrie laughed. "For your information, it was a book too."


End file.
